A Bumblebee Misled
by Ayoshen
Summary: A file of notes about Thirteen written by the therapist she finally consented to consult. Therapist's POV, Cam/13.
1. Session 1: Meeting Thirteen

**Author's Note:** First off, **I am not and never have been a psychologist.** I have absolutely no clue as to how they work, thus, most of this pseudo-professional jargon is just bullpoo, the result of me trying to follow my instincts. Don't take this seriously.

Second,** English is not my native language.** Dabbadee, dabbadum. You have been warned.

Also, as for the timeline... I _tried_ setting this somewhere in season 5. And by I _"tried"_, I mean that I utterly failed, because I seem to have skipped a major event or two. Whatever. Just, season 5. Somewhere.

* * *

**A Bumblebee Misled**

_ Session 1:__ Meeting Thirteen_

First time meeting my newest patient, Dr. Remy Hadley. As per usual, Dr. Hadley is one of those who haven't even begun to think of taking the first baby steps; she was only here because her protective boyfriend virtually dragged her into my office. She comes off as overly defensive and distant, hidden behind a thick shell and sulking in her bubble, and won't let me refer to her in any other way besides "Thirteen". (Note: Intriguing choice of a nickname, investigate.) The patient doesn't accept her need for help; sign of insecurity – she yearns for control at all times, however, some of her subconscious actions (e.g. occassional fidgeting) give away the hidden desire for emotional support.

Due to most attempts at communication being unsuccessful, I proceeded to commence with "the tree test". The tree she drew seemed inappropriately small (lack of self-confidence?), leafless and dead; the patient justified this by stating the scene took place in winter. Nevertheless, it might hint at her condition. There were many intertwining branches, suggesting the patient is attempting to reach out to others. Narrow trunk and short roots indicate doubt and uncertainty about herself, also, as I've already mentioned, loss of control. Indeed, "Thirteen's" inner self realizes the dangers and troubles of her state, though it appears those hushed voices of reason have not quite yet touched enough of her mind to influence any of her conscious actions.

As I understand, her feelings can only resurface through indirect means; ergo, my next task for the subject was to have her write a short fairytale about anything that comes to mind at home and bring it for our next session. She was reluctant, but eventually agreed. I'm hoping to uncover more about the process of associating visual and mental cues as she experiences it.


	2. Session 2: The Daisy

_Session 2: The Daisy_

My attempts at familiarizing myself with the patient were mostly futile as the patient's attention span is particularly short. For the time being, I've decided to address her by the name of "Thirteen", according to her wishes. Hopefully if I cooperate, she will repay me.

I managed to get her to talk a little about herself. All of it regarded her job at the Diagnostics Department of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I learned that she works with four men – Mr. Foreman, with whom she's in a relationship, Mr. Taub and Mr. Kutner, and her direct boss, Mr. Gregory House (Non-professional note: The one who was going to perform an autopsy on a living person? Goodness, no wonder she needs a therapist). She has been working there for about 18 months now and seems quite satisfied in the environment. I assume her coworkers are Thirteen's only good acquaintances. She refuses to talk about her life outside of work for now, which I am content with. I will give her the time she needs.

I am now about to read the first part of the story she wrote. She claimed the paragraph was all she could produce on her own. Perhaps, if I can salvage some information out of this, I may consider the option of letting her write in short episodes; that way, the undertones will be more actual as well.

* * *

_Once upon a time, __there was a single daisy. Although it lived alone, it didn't feel lonely at all. It was safe in a flowerpot on the ledge of a window, watching the world outside while its owner, even though he was a busy man, looked after it._

_ Every day, the daisy looked out at the bright sun and admired its beauty and elegance. It reached out for it,__ but couldn't reach past the glass, so it would spend all the time eying the sun from afar._


	3. Session 3: A New Player

_Session 3: A New Player_

A negligible amount of progress has been made today. Ms. Hadley seemed extraordinarily upset, for reasons unknown to me, and I cut the meeting a little short instead. I tried to distract her by speaking of my own life in ways she could relate to.

However, when I asked her about possible news from the hospital, she mentioned a name she had previously left out. There is a new character in the play, a female doctor, Allison Cameron. Despite the fact that the two work three floors away from each other and meet only occassionally, Thirteen seems to hold great respect for Ms. Cameron. I reckon this might be partially caused by Thirteen's potential guilt for, quote, "replacing" the aforementioned colleague in the Diagnostics Department.

She mentioned having been working with dr. Cameron on strange cases dr. Cameron keeps (almost stubbornly) presenting Mr. House with. My patient and dr. Cameron do not talk to each other much, but Thirteen vehemently denies any feelings of rivalry sparking between the two of them, especially from dr. Cameron's side. I have my doubts about the honesty of such statements, but nonetheless do not know enough to speak with certainty about the matter.

Today, Dr. Hadley also brought the second part of her story, which I am eager to read.

* * *

_One day, however, the sky dyed black as a thick cloud swept across and wiped the sun away. __The daisy waited and waited, but could not see its shine at all. It began to miss the sun and eventually grew so sad that it turned away and closed itself, weeping over its loss._

_ Its owner noticed the change and started to worry about the daisy. "What's the matter?" he kept asking, but the daisy would never answer. It didn't want the man to find out the cause of its distress because it knew he would be unable to make it better either way._

* * *

I am slowly beginning to understand the symbolism of this story. The daisy – the protagonist – must be Thirteen herself, closing itself to the world, since that is precisely what Thirteen is doing. Autobiographic characterization is also common in works of emotionally unstable individuals. If I am to take the possibility that all characters represent real life people in the fairytale into account, I have to discover the true meaning of the daisy's owner and also the sun, which confuse me so far. Might dr. Cameron be the sun? It's too early to tell, but it is my best best. The owner seems like a fatherly figure to the daisy, but the patient has never once mentioned her parents during our sessions. (Note: This is a long shot, but I suspect dr. Hadley has unfinished business with her mother or father and seeks their comfort (?). Ask her about them next time.)


	4. Session 4: Companions

_Session 4: Companions_

As promised, I asked Thirteen about the origin of her unusual nickname. As it turns out, the name was coined by dr. House himself based on dr. Hadley's "application number" (13) and she did not object, happy to remain a mystery when no one remembered her true name. Even though she is also known as dr. Hadley now, most people still call her Thirteen – as she introduced herself the first time. Presumably only her team and her patients know her "true identity". My conclusion is that the patient will use any excuse to keep others from sticking their nose into her business, which accounts even for such trivialities as a name.

Her parents seem to be quite a touchy subject. Thirteen will talk about her father in a way that makes it clear the two were close until her mother's death, after which they "naturally" drifted apart. On the other hand, she seems to hold a slight grudge against her mother, probably blaming her for her impending death sentence, even though she refuses to admit it. However, I can tell from the way she stares into nothing when mentioning her.

I shall now compare my newfound knowledge of her family to the newest chapter of Thirteen's fairytale.

_

* * *

The daisy wept and wept, giving up all hope of ever seeing the light again. It yearned for comfort and companionship. All of a sudden, a bumblebee found its way to the flowerpot and sat beside the broken daisy._

_ "Cheer up, little daisy, my dear," it hummed playfully as it caressed the flower with its wings. "Your problems won't go away on their own; you have to make them! Say, would you mind me keeping you company? If you face your troubles with a friend, you might find they're not that significant after all."_

_ And the bumblebee stayed and the two became friends, and the daisy would laugh and joke through the day again. But even though its owner saw it was no longer alone, he knew the flower wasn'__t truly happy every time it glanced out of the window._

* * *

The tale could have ended right there with a happy ending, but Thirteen added another sentence explaining the daisy's situation and leaving it open one more time, which leads me to believe that she herself _wants_ me to figure out the meaning of this story! I've spoken with her enough to know she is not an expert in terms of verbal communication face-to-face, but she is telling me wonders about herself in those short paragraphs.

Let's summarize what we know: There is someone the daisy admired but could never reach, and that someone disappeared one day. Along came the bumblebee to comfort the daisy and possibly replace the missing sun, but to no avail. The daisy's owner is the great overseer who knows all about the situation but does nothing.

If we go by the assumption that dr. Cameron is indeed the sun and Thirteen the daisy, the only possible choice for the bumblebee would be dr. Foreman, as Thirteen's colleague and only good friend. As the story implies, however, she still seeks the sun while with the bumblebee, with whom she is only friends, from Daisy's – Thirteen's – point of view. I am curious as to if the daisy is burdened by any feelings of guilt. It seems rather unlikely. Who the overseer is, however, I am unable to figure out.


	5. Session 5: Assembling the Puzzle

_Session 5: Assembling the Puzzle_

I find myself overcome by sympathy for Thirteen. The daisy's not handling the loss of her sun well and seems to have taken a route on the downward spiral of self-destruction. I have learned this from a report on one of dr. House's older cases while researching information about the possible "owners". Apparently, Thirteen lives the life of a rebellious Casanova successor at night, doing drugs and wandering through bars. There is still a lot I don't know, which bothers me considering her current state. I am afraid I'm running out of time.

I have had a small talk with dr. Cameron herself to confirm/disprove my suspicions. She seems like a genuinely nice person and radiates an aura of trust which makes her a more than suitable candidate for the "sun". Dr. House told me he fired Thirteen once for abusing drugs, although it was a trick. The man insults her and all of his other subordinates and superiors as often as possible by making sarcastic racist, sexist and antisemitic remarks, hiding his true worries. I reckon he is closer to dr. Hadley than anyone else who has even been on his team due to their common problem with drug addiction, which is also why he fired her; to make her think and realize things about herself. A wise man indeed, behind that venomous façade.

Through her despair, Dr. Hadley still found some time to write another chapter of her fairytale. Again, I assume she is only getting more desperate for my understanding. I wish it were easier.

_

* * *

The owner saw his daisy had made a new friend and once, when the bumblebee was lost in a peaceful slumber, he confronted the daisy about it. "I can't give you the sun back but please, don't let the bumblebee think you value it more than you do. You might then lose it as well," he scolded._

_ "But bumblebees are there to help flowers, as is the sun," the daisy retorted, bemused._

_ "And flowers are there to help them, too."_

_ The daisy then realized it could not use the bumblebee without giving it anything in return. And since the daisy didn't have anything to give, it told the bumblebee to go its own way. Perhaps they would see each other again._

* * *

Of course! How could I have been so blind? It is now obvious Mr. Foreman is the caring bumblebee, and judging by the end of the chapter, he and my patient have broken up. The daisy's owner ceases to watch over it and offers advice instead; he must be Dr. House's impersonation, for even though he helps in strange, hidden ways, Thirteen knows that sometimes, hard to believe as it is, Dr. House doesn't do everything for his own sake.

But I have completely overlooked a very significant element of the story! The black cloud is, in fact, another character, Dr. Chase – the one who has been engaged to Dr. Cameron since mine and Thirteen's third session and therefore "stolen" the sun from her. I also believe the window separating the daisy from the sun before represents all things standing between Ms. Cameron and Ms. Hadley, ranging from the three floors of the hospital to the overall social unacceptability of a (lesbian) relationship between coworkers.

In the glass might also be written Dr. Cameron's supposed heterosexuality. I say "supposed", because, for one thing, neither Thirteen nor anyone else besides Ms. Cameron herself can fully understand the woman's feelings. I believe Thirteen realizes this because, just like looking through clear glass, one can never know whether the issue truly exists, or not…


	6. Session 6: ?

_Session 6: -_

The Remy Hadley I saw today truly was a sight to behold. She was beaming with joy; an image I could not even imagine a week prior.

The only thing she said to me was _"The cloud drifted away."_

I smile, and close this file for good. Remy is not going to need my help anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is probably the most unbeliavable fanfic out there. As in, you really wouldn't believe it. It's hard to have someone figure out the facts you already know, you know. Meh. *shrugs* Still, glad to have this silly thing off my chest. (..Now I really want to write what happened during the last two sessions from 13's point of view. CHALLENGE almost ACCEPTED!)


End file.
